Cantarella
by Gaarasabla
Summary: Le poison est un moyen de s'enfuir. Alors capture moi avant. Je t'aime...  Une fanfic bien guimauve... Attention YAOI  mais pas lemon .


_**Le titre: Cantarella**_

(C'est une Song-Fic basée sur la chanson Cantarella des Vocaloids. Comme la chanson originale est en japonais, j'ai cherché la traduction en français et je suis tombée sur quelque chose de sympa, après j'ai juste écrit les passages entre les paragraphes de la chanson, en alternant mes deux personnages de la fic. Plus je la relis, plus je trouve que ça fait guimauve...) 

* * *

><p><strong><em>Je te regarde avec insistance<em>**  
><strong><em>Tu me fixes de la même manière<em>**  
><strong><em>À l'intérieur de notre univers clos<em>**  
><strong><em>Jouant à un jeu si évident<em>**  
><strong><em>Mais nous prétendons encore<em>**  
><strong><em>Que notre ivresse était raisonnable<em>**

Caché derrière les arbres, je t'observe.  
>Pas parce que tu es mon ennemi, ma véritable raison est tout autre.<p>

Je me fige dès qu'une de ces machines parvient à te toucher, mais toi, pour respecter la promesse que tu as autrefois faite au frère du quatorzième Noah, celui dont tu es maintenant le réceptacle, tu te relèves à chaque fois, détruisant ces akumas pour délivrer leurs âmes.

Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi cela te tenait tant à cœur...

Mais pour l'instant j'ai des ordres stricts venant du Prince Millénaire.

Je sors de la cachette et me rapproche de toi, faisant un geste aux akumas restants de ne pas intervenir.

Mais ton regard si froid me fait mal...

**_Plus le temps passe_**  
><strong><em>Plus je sens que mon cœur<em>**  
><strong><em>Doit t'être caché<em>**  
><strong><em>Alors que je peux t'approcher<em>**  
><strong><em>Je pousse un soupir<em>**  
><strong><em>Car auprès de toi<em>**  
><strong><em>Je me sens si loin de moi<em>**

Je le vois, s'avançant vers moi le sourire aux lèvres, dispersant les akumas contre lesquels je combattais, me laissant ainsi quelques secondes de répit avant que le combat ne commence.

Mais je ne veux pas me battre.

Cette guerre n'a en réalité aucun sens à mes yeux, à part protéger mes amis et délivrer les âmes des machines créées par la tristesse et le désespoir.

Mais me battre contre vous, qui êtes humains, n'est pas mon intérêt, ni mon but, car vous tuer signifierait tuer ce pour quoi je me bas : l'humanité.

Surtout contre toi...

La personne contre qui je ne peux pas me battre n'est autre que toi. Alors pourquoi viens-tu ici ?

Malgré les larmes qui me viennent, camouflées provisoirement par la pluie, je m'efforce de te haïr, même si je vois que cela te fait également souffrir.

**_Pour un cœur amoureux, le mien bat la chamade_**

**_Maintenant_**

**_Je tends mon piège pour toi_**  
><strong><em>Bien que je t'ai attendu avec impatience<em>**  
><strong><em>Je ne laisserai aucune trace<em>**

Je suis désolé Allen, mais si je veux t'avoir et te sortir de cette guerre, je n'ai pas d'autre choix.

Alors s'il te plaît, ne me rejette pas, ne me combats pas.

Je ferais en sorte d'être doux avec toi.

Laisse-moi te sauver...

« Allen, ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles, s'il te plaît... »

**_Les choses ne sont pas si claires_**  
><strong><em>Mes mots semblent tous sincères<em>**  
><strong><em>Doucement, tu baisses ta garde<em>**  
><strong><em>Il y a quelque chose que tu devrais savoir<em>**  
><strong><em>A propos de cette drogue<em>**  
><strong><em>Tu pensais boire ce verre d'un trait<em>**

« Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas. Je ne me battrais pas, cela me fait trop mal. Mais je ne me laisserai pas avoir aussi facilement. »

Dans un geste presque de rage, je désactive ce qui me sert de bras gauche.

Innocence...

Combien de vie voudras-tu prendre ? Quel nom ironique pour un objet qui n'aspire qu'à finalement tuer des humains, aussi mauvais soient-ils...

Je prends une fiole que j'avais habilement cachée dans mon uniforme. Fiole que tu observes d'abord sans comprendre avant de réaliser avec horreur quels sont mes obscurs projets.

Je souris, pensant que de toute façon il sera trop tard quand tu viendras hurler mon nom.

Je m'apprête à le boire, ce liquide rougeâtre que j'ai soigneusement gardé sur moi depuis la mort de Mana.

Seul mon maître savait, et je souris maintenant en repensant à sa surprise, puis sa colère. Mais il ne m'a jamais découragé de le prendre.

Personne ne pouvait savoir quelle était réellement cette promesse faite à Mana autrefois. Quelle promesse vicieuse, que tout le monde ne comprenait qu'à moitié.

Me battre jusqu'à mon dernier souffle mais ne jamais tomber sous les coups de l'ennemi.

Au fond, je préfère choisir moi-même comment en finir.

Le suicide n'a rien de différent d'une autre mort, à part le fait que l'on choisit l'heure, le jour, la date, le lieu et surtout en face de qui.

Dès que je t'ai connu, j'ai su que ce serait toi.

**_Rouillées par le temps_**  
><strong><em>Les chaînes tombent en poussière<em>**  
><strong><em>Tu cherches à t'enfuir<em>**  
><strong><em>Sans aucun lieu où aller<em>**  
><strong><em>Les secondes<em>**  
><strong><em>Comme un écho<em>**  
><strong><em>Plus tu cherches à lutter<em>**

Je t'ai vu regarder ce flacon rougeâtre, avant d'hésiter et le tenir fermement dans ton poing.

« Allen, ne fais pas ça, s'il te plaît. »

Tu as voulu t'enfuir alors en le portant à tes lèvres.

« ALLEN ! »

Tu as tressailli alors, tabassant le flacon encore à moitié plein, mais je savais que le peu que tu avais pris ne mettait pas encore ta vie en danger.

Mais le reste si...

Je me suis rapproché doucement de toi, mais tu reculais à chacun de mes pas.

Me regardant avec tristesse, cherchant de nouveau à me fuir en buvant le reste du flacon, mais je parvins à te stopper.

Tu t'écroulas alors sur moi, en larmes.

**_Laisse-moi te dire qu'au fond de toi,_**  
><strong><em>Je me retrouve<em>**  
><strong><em>Caché dans tes souvenirs<em>**  
><strong><em>Si j'étais lié à l'odeur de ton parfum,<em>**  
><strong><em>Je pourrai<em>**  
><strong><em>N'être que plus affecté<em>**

Je ne peux pas...  
>Pas devant toi...<p>

Dès que tu me pris, mes larmes ne firent que couler le long de mes joues, mais les souvenirs de toi que j'aurais pu qualifier d'heureux me revinrent en mémoire.

Je relève alors la tête, croisant ton regard si séducteur et si triste à la fois, et je sais, je sens, que, au fond de ton âme, une petite partie de toi pleure, pleure car j'ai voulu en finir, en finir en face de toi...

Mais maintenant je te promets, je ne recommencerais plus car je préfère mille fois tes bras chauds aux tréfonds glacés qui m'attendaient.

**_Pour un cœur amoureux, le mien bat la chamade_**

**_Maintenant_**

**_Je tends mon piège pour toi_**  
><strong><em>Même si je suis auprès de toi, tout ce que j'entends est<em>**

**_"S'il te plaît, capture-moi. "_**

Je sais que ton choix a été dur, que tu abandonnes tout ce que tu as fondé depuis le jour de la mort de ton père adoptif.

Mais je ne ressens pourtant que de la gratitude et une douce chaleur qui se propage alors dans tout mon corps.

Je te serre alors contre moi, cherchant à te donner cette chaleur qui semble tant te manquer.

**_Laisse-moi te dire qu'au fond de toi,_**  
><strong><em>Je me vois moi-même. <em>**  
><strong><em>Caché dans ta mémoire<em>**  
><strong><em>Si j'étais lié à l'odeur de ton parfum<em>**  
><strong><em>Je pourrai n'être que plus atteint.<em>**

Je te choisis...  
>Je choisis mon ennemi, et en même temps ce pour quoi je me bats.<p>

Je ne ressens aucun remord pour l'instant, mais je sais que tôt ou tard cette promesse refera surface et alors je serais de nouveau contraint d'en finir. Mais pour l'instant, je ne pense qu'à tes bras et tes mains chaudes qui m'entourent.

Car les difficultés, nous les traverserons ensemble.

« Je t'aime Tyki.  
>— Moi aussi Shônen. » <p>

* * *

><p>Merci beaucoup à Risaa pour m'avoir corriger cette fanfic.<p> 


End file.
